


Little Warriors

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 23: Little Warrior, F/M, Married domestic fluff, Pregnant Pidge, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Pidge doesn't like being on bed rest. But she has Shiro by her side, and that makes it all bearable.





	Little Warriors

Pidge frowned slightly as she glared at her huge belly, which was the source of her current frustrations.

She wasn’t too pleased with this whole pregnancy thing and was certain that everyone who told her that this was a magical, glowing time was full of quiznak. On the other hand, she was excited to become a mom. Heck, she had even been thrilled to learn that she was carrying twins.

She had not, however, been thrilled when the doctor prescribed bed-rest.

Granted, she could sort of understand, even without a medical degree. She was of small stature having multiples, for starters, and was completely off-balance every time she stood up. And, yeah, her blood pressure had been a bit high during the last few check-ups and nurse visits. Plus, she had a feeling being a Paladin of Voltron led to additional concerns on the doctor’s mind. Namely, you didn’t want to be the doctor that was in charge of a Paladin of Voltron’s care while pregnant and have something go horribly wrong.

So she understood, really. But it didn’t make her any less cranky being confined to bed for weeks on end.

At least she had plenty of company and things to keep her occupied. Her friends, parents, brother, and in-laws were frequent guests, and she had some busy-work in the form of coding in addition to Netflix and plenty of books.

Shiro stuck his head in the doorway. “The tea’s almost finished steeping. Is there anything else you want while I’m in the kitchen?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks,” Pidge said, smiling at him.

Shiro nodded and disappeared again.

Pidge leaned back against her pillows, gently rubbing a hand over her belly. Most importantly, she had Shiro, who hardly ever left her side, who made sure she had everything she wanted or needed, who made her feel like the most gorgeous woman in the world even when all she saw in the mirror was a small, off-color walrus.

Yeah, bed-rest was hard. But having Shiro by her side made it much easier.

He returned with two cups of tea, placing her cup on the bedside table before climbing into bed on her other side. Pidge contently snuggled against him, both quietly enjoying each other’s presence, sipping tea and reading their books.

Pidge was in the middle of a chapter and mid-sip when she suddenly winced. One of the babies kicked. Hard. It wasn’t unusual, but it still caught her off-guard sometimes. She went back to her book, but didn’t get too far before—

“Ah!” She exclaimed in frustration and pain.

“Pidge?” Shiro said in alarm, book dropping onto the bed without a care, his wide eyes on her.

“I’m fine,” Pidge grunted, running her hand over her belly again. “Except these two have decided it’s time to wrestle. I mean, better now than tonight when we’re trying to sleep, but still.”

Shiro frowned slightly, then leaned over, gently pressing a kiss to the top of her belly, using his flesh fingers to join her in rubbing her stomach. “Hey, you two, calm down, or you’re going to hurt your Mommy.”

Surprisingly, obediently, the babies settled, though Pidge had to laugh when she felt one of the babies nudge the other. Years of being a sibling told her that her babies were already starting on the “it’s your fault we got in trouble” thing.

“If they’re a bit violent in here, I’m kind of worried about the rest of the universe when they come out.” Shiro said musingly.

“The universe should be afraid,” Pidge said. “Children of the Black and Green Paladins of Voltron? One of whom is known as the Champion? They’ll come out and be ready to take on one of those gladiators set at a level for an Altean child. We both know Allura and Coran would be more than willing to arm them.”

“Our little warriors,” Shiro said with a chuckle. He pressed another kiss to her belly. “But even warriors need their rest. Your mommy especially. You can go loose on the universe after you two are born.”

“Poor universe,” Pidge said, clucking her tongue as she snuggled into Shiro’s side. “Doesn’t stand a chance.”


End file.
